


Thundercracker's Logbook

by Quill18



Series: Rogue Seeker [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, thundercracker is a weeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: Short snippets and ficlets of Winglord Thundercracker of the Aegis, as written on the Rogue Seeker rp blog.Fan continuity, canon has been taken out back and shot. Stand-alone oneshots and snippets.
Relationships: Skywarp/Soundwave/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers), Soundwave & Thundercracker, Soundwave/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Rogue Seeker [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Juni is borrowed from this, with my own spin on it: https://obfuscobble.tumblr.com/post/23813075922

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker introduces yres waifus to the followers of the Aegis Flock blog.

[ _Fic Tumblr and Ask/Rp blog_ ](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

[ _Timeline Page_](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

_Original:[ https://voidwingsprime.tumblr.com/post/645387054487879680/ic-status-greetings](https://voidwingsprime.tumblr.com/post/645387054487879680/ic-status-greetings)   
_

\---

Thundercracker is doing an intro stream for the new followers of the Aegis Flock blog.

“This is Winglord Thundercracker of the Aegis, I care and watch over our flock of refugees and deserters, along with acting as the Aegis’ agent.”

Thundercracker looks very serious with yres crimson eyes and set mouth.

Then a mischievous glint enters yres optics and Thundercracker smirks.

“These are my waifus.”

Being a mech that’s over two hundred Earth imperial feet tall, TC can easily hold up yres partners.

TC holds up Skywarp like a dangling long cat. “This is [Commander Skywarp, ](https://href.li/?https://refsheet.net/eelwaffles/skywarp)my second wing and munidor to our creations.”

Skywarp goes **OWO** on sha face screen, and waves. “HEWWWWWOOOO.”

TC places Skywarp around yres neck like cat and then picks up a disgruntled Starscream like ferret.

“This stinker here is [Lord Doctor Starscream](https://href.li/?https://refsheet.net/eelwaffles/starscream). Kha is a xenobiologist and has many Ph.Ds from Earth. Kha is shinti to our creations.”

Starscream stares into the camera as though kha wants to murder someone. Khyr holofeathers are bright and glittering and shimmer through the rainbow spectrum. Kha is secretly pleased by the treatment.

Thundercracker sets Starscream on yres shoulder.

Yres sighs and pulls out a very annoyed Soundwave from yres shuttlechamber, whose trying to wriggle out of TC’s grasp.

TC holds up Soundwave with two hands, with zir wings pinned to zir sides.

“And this is the stinkiest of all the waifus, [Soundwave.](https://href.li/?https://refsheet.net/eelwaffles/soundwave) Ze is currently being rehabilitated from dysfunctional yandere parenting practices and being a Decepticon war criminal. “

Soundwave flashes a very vulgar symbol on zir face screen.

“Ze here acts displeased by being picked up, and is very tsundere. But ze can easily bridge out of my grasp if ze wanted to. Soundwave secretly likes the attention.”

TC has a very wide smile, with too many teeth and pats Soundwave on the head like a loving kaiju.

//

[@thenamesblurrito](https://tmblr.co/mKTF1NIrp_UxSRvKMT87HpA) did the art.


	2. Cuddle Times! But dogmech....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave onlines inside of Thundercracker in a tangle of sleeping Seekers.

[ _Fic Tumblr and Ask/Rp blog_ ](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

[ _Timeline Page_](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

_Original:[ https://voidwingsprime.tumblr.com/post/642032377718276096/cuddle-times-but-dogmech](https://voidwingsprime.tumblr.com/post/642032377718276096/cuddle-times-but-dogmech)_

\---

Soundwave boots up into a tangle of limbs, data cables, and anime body pillows. Wrapped around a forty foot long body pillow of zir lost Endura, Megatronus, ze notes zir surroundings. Frenzy and Rumble are docked onto zir chest and back plates, and they rustle a bit as they chirr in sleepy satisfaction.

The Odium Endura, Starscream is spooning Skywarp, with khyr arm over the Voidwing’s side and khyr legs wrapped around Warp’s hindlegs. Warp shiself has Slipstream tucked underneath a foreleg and her siblings are piled on top of her.

Cooling cables run rampant and Thundercracker’s shuttle space is now warm with the soft ex-vents of datadreaming mecha. The door’s also swung open.

Thundercracker yreself is deep into recharge and yre sleepy rumbles and ex-events are a sign that TC won’t be rousing soon. Judging by the angle of the shuttlespace, Soundwave deduces that Thundercracker is on yre side.

Sleepy wuffles from outside indicate Buster’s presence, a dog-shaped fifteen foot long biomech with a dog brain, another of Earth’s fleshtech horrors.

TC must be holding yres therapy dogmech then.

Soundwave feels zir plating clamp down and ze activates the recharge protocols again. Nope, nope, nope, not dealing with that thing awake and alone, nooooooope.

Back to sleeeeeep


	3. Pre-programming rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave and Thundercracker chant as they do their pre-programming ritual before Howlback's mind-check.

[ _Fic Tumblr and Ask/Rp blog_ ](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

[ _Timeline Page_](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

_Original:<https://voidwingsprime.tumblr.com/post/641369680240590848/ic-status>_

\---

On the livestream: 

Thundercracker is loafed on yres lower half and yre upper arms are clutching Soundwave’s spindly digits as ze stands on a communal table.

Both of them are marked with paint in old pre-quint war glyphs, Soundwave has zir old gladiator veils and conjunx crown. 

Both their vocalizers are loud and rumbling as they chant.

TC booms out the history songs of free seekers while Soundwave chants the songs of the lost gladiators, as ze is one of the last.

The stream is being recorded and played for Humans, because if the flock and seekerkind goes extinct at least someone will remember. A holoscreen on the back wall flickers with a live translation into several human tongues.

Howlback is docked on Soundwave’s chest as ke listens, this is the pre-programming ritual for kir mindchecks. 

The little one learns the history of Seekerkind, while their new mind and coding is added to the extremely long songhistory.

Both junis’ voices die down into lower and lower tones as their data cables slither out and both of them plug into Howlback.

Ke will fine, ke just needs to be checked for glitches and viruses. 


End file.
